


It Might Be A Little More Can't Than Can

by TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS



Series: It Might Be A Little More Than Hate [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Stiles, Bottoming from the Top, Family, Fighting, First Time, Hate Sex, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, IKEA, M/M, Meadows, Pack House, Sex, Stars, Topping from the Bottom, Yoga, bottom!Derek, memory boxes, sand jars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS/pseuds/TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is tired of it. He's tired of saying he can do something when he doesn't really feel he can. He's tired of saying 'I'm fine' when he's not and he's tired of seeing Derek do it too. They're both hurting the newly formed pack with their angst and hurt and anger so Stiles intends to help both of them. Using any means necessary. Including sand jars, memory boxes, yoga, pack houses, meadows and, of course, sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter to this section of the series. I really hope you enjoy it. It begins three weeks after Stiles shoots Derek but if you haven't read that one you should still be okay although I'd love it if you did.

Derek's not angry, he's really not. It's just that his veins are standing out on his forehead and he's red all over. It's just that he's shivering with how taught he's holding his muscles and his fists are clenched.

 

Derek's not angry, he's really not. He's enraged. It's way more sivilised.

 

Stiles is anxious. He'll admit it. He fells it in his very bones, in his stomach where it flips and twirls and sinks like a dead weight. He feels it in his head where it's managing to be even more crazy than normal, words flying. His own thoughts pelting him like stones.

 

Stiles is anxious but, 'I’m fine'.

 

So maybe it's not the best idea to put them in a room together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

'I hate this.' Stiles reminds Derek for the hundredth time, antagonising the werewolf despite knowing that the man is barely holding in his anger, 'how are we supposed to save Scott from them?'

 

'We kill them.' Derek monotones, Derek and Scott may not be overly fond of each other but they _are_ still pack, due to recent developments where everyone had decided to put their shit together and make a disorderly pack, hence Derek's murder face.

 

'That's all we ever do.' Stiles shakes his head and sighs, 'I really want a break from this.'

 

'Then go Stiles!' Derek shouts at him, 'you don't  _have_ to stay here like the werewolves do because they need an alpha. Go have a break.'

 

Stiles scoffs and grabs Derek's arm so they're looking at each other, 'you think I’d leave any of you? Really? I care to much Derek.' Derek looks away and Stiles dares to grab his face, Derek  _needs_ to hear this, 'the others do not stay because they just need an alpha Derek, they stay because they care too and because they need human you as well as alpha you. Including Scott.'

 

There’s the smallest smile on Derek's face for a second before he nods and moves away from Stiles and the hand on his face, Derek grabs his leather jacket and turns towards the door of the run-down Hale house, behind which the other wolves are preparing to leave. Derek turns back as he reaches for the door handle, 'you ready to go, Stiles?' 

 

'I don't know about that.' Stiles tells him, 'but I'm ready to get my best bro back.'

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Derek and Stiles are the only two that return to the shell of a house that night. The others are not dead but taken. The two of them had gotten out thinking the others would be there only to be met with nothing but each other.

 

Stiles is babbling, talking a mile a minute about stupid hoards of manticores and what makes them think they're so special and why the hell they'd want a rag tag bunch of werewolves and a few humans anyway. Normally Derek tolerates the nonsense but today he just can not handle it.

 

'Shut up, Stiles.' Derek reprimands with a growl.

 

'Don't even _try_ and tell me what to do right now, Derek.' Stiles retorts.

 

'Well I hate to say it Stiles but maybe if you actually listened to me then maybe we wouldn't have been in this whole mess in the first place.'

 

'No you don't, Derek because you always do it. You always try to find a fault with someone else, blame others so you don't have to think about your own mistakes like the fact that it was _your_ rubbish plan that backfired, and why was that? It was because _you_ wouldn't listen to _me_.'

 

'What do you want me to say, Stiles? That I'm a crap alpha? That I can't make a good enough plan to save one beta and that instead of doing anything beneficial I’ve sent the rest of my pack except one right into the arms of the enemy? Is that what you want, Stiles!' Derek's throwing his arms wide and yelling at Stiles who stands unnervingly still until Derek is finished.

 

'No, Derek, that's not what I want.' Stiles rests a hand on the older man's arm, 'I just _need_ you to be my alpha right now. I need you to take charge and tell me we can do this even if you don't think we can.' Stiles voice starts to raise and the hand on Derek's arm starts to shake along with the rest of his body, 'Yet all we're doing is standing here and fighting despite knowing that our pack is out there hurt and dying and what do we do? You get angry and I get anxious. I can't deal with this and I know you can't either but we have to because I can not lose them. I've lost enough and so have you.' Stiles' body is full on quaking now, shaking where he stands and Derek's eyes are wide as he stares at the boy who stares back intently, eyes piercing as he continues, 'I _need_ them, okay? I just- I need.'

 

Stiles' knees feel like someone kicked them out from under him as he starts to fall, Derek's arms circling and pulling him to his chest before he can. He shakes and chokes back sobs as tears fall down his face, not being able to catch a breath as his mouth seems to open in a silent scream which never ends. Derek watches him, rubs soothing hands down his arms and back, telling him to breath. The werewolf thinks of the boy that stood in front of him a few weeks ago, pointing a gun at him. He can't seem to process that this is that very same boy, so brave for others but not for himself. He grabs Stiles' hand and moves it to lay over the werewolf’s heart as he moves Stiles' head to lie next to it so the boy can can heart it aswell.

 

Derek commands him to listen to his breathing and feel his heartbeat, to match them and Derek sighs out in relief as it begins to work and slowly Stiles' other arm circles round his waist and he snuggles further into Derek's chest, 'I'm sorry' the younger man tells him and Derek tighten his arms around him.

 

'Don't you dare be sorry for this, Stiles. Just calm down and we'll think of something, okay?' Stiles nods but is unnervingly silent as he clings do Derek's chest who simply holds the younger man closer in turn.

 

When Stiles does talk again, Derek nearly jumps.

 

'We can't keep doing this.' Stiles mumbles.

 

'Doing what?'

 

'Pretending that we can both handle this. Aren't you fed up of it Derek? Of being angry and hateful and so damn resentful of everything? I know I am and it's not healthy for us. It's not healthy for the pack. We just- we have to do something to help ourselves. Please, Derek.'

 

Derek hand stilts for a second from rubbing Stiles' back before resuming again and the werewolf sighs, 'We'll sort it out Stiles, Okay? Just not right now'

 

Stiles grins up a Derek and the older man feels his heart stutter a little, glad Stiles can't hear it, 'Well, what what are we going to instead?'

 

'We're going to save our pack.'


	2. Yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts doing therapy with Derek to sort both of their feelings out, starting with some yoga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it has been so long since I last posted a chapter. I honestly haven't been in the right headspace for a while now but I'm starting to feel better so I though I'd give you guys this. There's another chapter going up tomorrow which I love so much more than this one. Let me know what you think!

Derek is not prepared when Stiles comes storming into his burned family house on a Saturday morning, a week after they’d saved the pack from the manticores. Surprisingly, Stiles has managed to talk the manticores out of killing their friends. Derek was still miffed and kind of turned on by the situation but personally he believes that the manticores just got so annoyed by Stiles’ constant talking that they left.

Stiles walks in, notebook and pen in hand with a massive smile on his stupidly handsome face, ‘Hi Derek!’ while apparently being in an annoyingly cheery mood.

‘What do you want, Stiles?’ Derek asks, voice as agitated as normal, to which Stiles only smiles at more.

‘We’re starting our first day of therapy Derek!’

Derek stares at the boy, ‘I really think we’re not.’

‘Oh but we are old pal! And we’re going to keep on trying different styles of therapy so that we both have different ways to deal with things other than anger. You can’t say no either.’

‘Why is that?’ Derek inquires.

‘Because it’s for the good of the pack.’

The little shits got him there and from the smirk on his face, Stiles knows it too.

\--

Ten minutes later, Derek has somehow been wrangled into doing yoga. Stiles had also somehow managed to get him to help get the yoga matts and relaxation music out of the jeep - there had also been candles but when Derek had seen them, Stiles noticed the face he made and put them back in the box in the trunk. Derek felt stupidly thankful- not that he’d ever tell the younger that.

They place the yoga matts on the floor -Stiles had brought a blue for himself and a pink for Derek (‘stop gender assigning colours Derek’) much to Derek’s chagrin – and Stiles turned on the music before going to find some water for them both as Derek changes into some sweats.

When he got back, Derek was sitting on his pink matt, eyes closed and legs crossed and Stiles felt bad for breaking the peacefulness. He called the wolfs name softly, waiting for the man to open his eyes before giving him a small smile, ‘you ready to start?’ Stiles asks.

Derek only nods but Stiles takes it in his stride, ‘okay so we’re going to start with stress reducing yoga. The first ones really easy. Stand up!’

Derek does as he asks and Stiles walks him through the poses like the mountain pose and child pose. Derek followed and copied him and the atmosphere slowly became less tense and more peaceful, a situation Stiles had never been in with Derek. Derek seemed calmer too, a silent presence but less tense than Stiles has seen him in a while.

Stiles realises that he too is calmer, only talking to tell Derek what’s happening next and doesn’t feel the need to babble and fill the silence at any other times. It’s nice and incredibly surreal that it’s Derek that’s doing this with him.

\--

Everything’s exceedingly calm; at least until Stiles tells Derek they’re doing the downward dog next.

Surprisingly, Derek’s never heard about this pose despite it being everywhere and doesn’t seem to be able to do it when Stiles shows him.

Stiles resigns himself to the awkwardness that is probably going to happen as he walks over to Derek and begins to help him pull his pelvis up so that he’s in a triangular shape.   
‘Am I doing it right now?’ Derek questions to which Stiles answers with a murmured yes as he’s distracted by something spectacular, specifically: Derek’s butt.

‘Are you okay Stiles?’ Derek turns to him, raising an eyebrow and Stiles regains his composure as quickly as possible.

‘I think we’re done today.’ Stiles tells him, looking down at his watch, ‘I’ve got a rather large pile of homework to go through before the next monster decides to show up.’

Derek nods and stands up too, rolling up his matt and going to turn of the music before helping Stiles back to the truck.

To Stiles’ surprise its Derek that asks him whether, ‘this time next week?’ would be good for Stiles.

Stiles smiles at the older man, ‘I think that can be arranged’ He tells him, a soft smile on his face, ‘but after the yoga we’re trying other forms of therapy too I hope you know.'

Derek sighs forlornly but nods his ascent before Stiles starts driving away.

Before Derek makes it back to the house, Stiles presses the horn on his jeep. As Derek turn round he see’s Stiles smirk, ‘and Derek? Your ass looks great in those sweats.’

It’s nobody’s business if Derek blushes a little once Stiles is gone.


	3. Memory Boxes, Glitter Beards and Sand Jars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts his and Derek's week of therapy, this time with memory boxes, sand jars and surprise glitter beards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter, next one will be up tomorrow. I also need a beta so if you're interested then message me @CheekyPhanFun on tumblr if you would be interested!

 

Stiles came back the week after as promised, bringing with him the yoga matt and sporting a stupid grin on his face. Stiles announced they would be starting on the new anxiety poses he’d found. Derek felt this one was more for Stiles than himself but it was incredibly relaxing nevertheless.

Once they’d finished the yoga, Stiles brought out his new therapy technique while Derek watched him curiously as the younger placed stickers, glitter, paper, ribbons, pens and two shoe boxes on to Derek’s nearly collapsing dining room table.

Stiles indicated for Derek to sit down across from him, ‘We’re going to do some arts and crafts today Derek.’ The elder started to talk before Stiles ploughed on, ‘Just try it for a bit okay? And if you really hate it or it doesn’t help at all then we can stop.’ Derek really couldn’t argue with those terms so he simply motioned for the boy to continue.

Stiles smiles, ‘Great. So I thought we could use these boxes as memory boxes to keep all the little items from the people we miss in one box so we always know where it and can go to it when we miss them. I thought, I mean I know you don’t have much from your family left but this box can keep those items so that whenever you have this box, you have home.’

Derek felt blown away that Stiles could consider something like this for him, that he could care enough to want to share this with him. Derek knew then, he’d do anything Stiles asked.

Stiles sees the slightest of smiles on Derek’s face and felt overwhelmed with happiness for helping the normally grouchy man.

‘Right.’ Derek says, ‘So where do we start?'

Stiles lets out a sigh he didn’t realise he was holding in but Derek notices the nervousness on Stiles’ face, ‘Well I got loads of coloured paper to wrap the box in and then I thought we could decorate with things that remind us of the ones we’ve lost.’ He closes his eyes for a second and Derek waits patiently, ‘Like for my mom, she used to love the idea of magic so I got like little ribbons that have tiny warlocks on them and wand stickers. And um, for you, well I hope you don’t mind but I asked my dad you knew your dad and said he used to love the old Harley he had and so I got like stickers of the logo and ribbons with tiny motorbikes on them and I thought you might like to use them.’ Stiles cringes slightly, ‘Obviously you don’t have to I just thought- ‘

‘Stop Stiles!’ Derek interrupts. ‘Thank you. Honestly. Just… thank you.’ Derek smiles at him, big and wide because he deserves to know how fantastic he is, how much Derek appreciates him and everything he’s done.

Stiles smiles shyly and they nod at each other, silent happiness shared between the two.

They don’t say anything else to each other as they work on the boxes, Stiles’ ending up a completely perfect mess of poke dot paper while he completely covers it in stickers and ribbons.

Derek’s, however, is neatly wrapped in simplistic white paper while each section for members of his family is evenly placed out, giving each their own respective stickers, Stiles thinks it’s kind of beautiful.

‘Are you finished?’ Stiles questions once he’s done with his own after adding a final horse sticker.

‘Nearly.’ Derek replies, selecting the glitter that neither of them had touched, Stiles raises his eyebrows at him. ‘Stop gender assigning things, Stiles’ Derek mimicked Stiles from the week before, ‘Cora, when she was very young would play with glitter all the time, at some points the whole house would feel like there’s glitter in every spot and all of us would have glitter on us. Mom would get so mad at her and mad at me because I kept buying it her.’

‘Why? Stiles asks quietly.

A smile curls Derek’s lips, ‘because the smile that would appear on her face? It was the best gift I could ever ask for. And I can never feel sorry for giving her happiness.’

Stiles smiles back and reaches a hand across the table to squeeze Derek’s for a second.

The silence slowly becomes awkward until Derek, unexpectedly starts to smirk and throws some of the purple glitter he’s using at Stiles’ face.

‘Derek!’ Stiles exclaims, laughing as he tries to wipe it all off. Derek is giggling! Actually giggling in front of him.

Stiles jumps up, grabbing the blue glitter from the table and sprinkles it over Derek’s hair.

The older man instantly starts running his hands through his hair before stretching his arms out, trying to grab on to Stiles. Stiles runs, avoiding Derek as the wolf chases him round the lounge, into the kitchen and back to the lounge before catching up to him at the sofa and pushing him down on it.

Derek pours the purple glitter over Stiles as Stiles tries to throw the blue back. Derek runs out and stars tickling the younger instead, running his hands up and down Stiles’ waist as he tries to wiggle in hysterics out of Derek’s grip.

‘Derek, stop! Please!’ Stiles begs.

‘Only when you say sorry!’ he retorts.

‘Fine. I’m sorry! I’m sorry for getting glitter in your precious hair!’ Stiles nearly screams.

Derek relents, smile still on his face as he starts trying to get the remaining glitter off of Stiles’ face and wonders what would happen if he just lent down and kissed Stiles stupid.

Of course, that’s when Stiles has an idea. ‘Oh my god! Please let me put glitter in your beard!’ Stiles suddenly announces, breaking Derek out of his own head who makes his way off of Stiles’ lap.

‘No way Stiles!’

‘Please, Derek!’

‘No means no!’

‘I won’t argue with any of your points at any pack meetings in the next month.’ That stops Derek in his tracks.

‘You promise?’ he questions.

Stiles nods and that’s how Derek ends up with a glitter beard.

It was worth it for the way Stiles won’t stop his cute giggling when it’s finished.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, once Stiles has finally stopped laughing he pulls two mason jars and pots of sand out of his bag.

‘Stiles, really? More arts and crafts?’

‘Just trust me Derek? And sit down. This won’t take any time at all.’ Derek does, only because he’s slightly curious about the whole situation.

‘Okay so you choose colours that represent something to you, like about your family or friends or a memory that makes you feel something good.’

Derek nods, understanding and picks out the green first, Stiles can’t help but be pleased with the other man’s willingness to just go with it at this point.

They fill up the jars with layers upon layers of colour, each one meaning something different. Derek adds a layer of glitter at the top and doesn’t tell Stiles that it’s not just for Cora but the moment Stiles and him had just shared.

‘Do you mind telling me what one of your layers are?’ Stiles asks.

Derek points to the dark blue layer around the middle, ‘that one’s for when me and Laura would go out and lay on one of the hills out in the woods and watch the stars at night. It was times like that where I would be the most peaceful.’ Stiles smiles softly to which Derek only shrugs at, ‘what about yours?’

‘I used a layer of green because me, my mom and my dad would go for picnics in a meadow sometimes. It would just be our little family with a million flowers surrounding us, nothing else could make her happier which made me feel happy too.’ Stiles smiles at his mason jar before screwing the top closed.

They both stand up and Derek walks over to the fireplace and places his jar in pride of place on the mantelpiece.

As he turns, Stiles is smiling at him, ‘I feel like a milkshake and I think we’re good for the day. Want to come with?’ He asks.

Derek nods, grabbing his jacket and making Stiles get in his car instead of the death-trap of a car – (‘don’t be mean to baby’) – and they make their way to the diner downtown.

Derek doesn’t realise till he gets home that day that Stiles didn’t tell him he still had a glitter beard.

Still worth it.

They never talk about it but it becomes a common thing, going down to that diner, something they would continue to do.

That sand jar always remained on the fireplace, they never talk about that either.

 


	4. The Pack's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles decides what’s best for Derek is to get rid of his house. Derek never realised how much it could change things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I got the chapter up on time! Hope you enjoy. There should be another one up tomorrow. I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Let me know at cheekyphanfun on Tumblr.

he next week Stiles comes to Derek’s house it’s with a sledgehammer in one hand and a crowbar in the other.

Derek meets him outside, ‘what are you doing with those Stiles? Who was stupid enough to give you them?’

‘Excuse you Derek. I’m wonderful with my hands. Trust me.’ He winks at the wolf and Derek tries to tell himself his dick doesn’t twitch in his pants.

Derek sighs as Stiles’ walks right past him, ‘what are we doing today Stiles?’

Stiles replies by throwing the sledgehammer at Derek’s family’s ruined house.

Derek runs at him, grabbing the crowbar and sledgehammer out of Stiles’ hands, ‘what the hell do you think you’re doing, Stiles? You can’t just start doing that! Do you ever think before you act?’

Stiles faces up to Derek, never backing down, ‘yes, Derek. Although it may not seem like it to you, I do in fact know what I’m doing.’ He takes another step closer, ‘which is why I’ve organised everything for you.’

‘What?’ Derek asks dumbly.

‘The pack are going to come round in about half an hour - I asked them to give me to give me time to explain – and we are all going to work together to get rid of this rundown place.’

‘Where will I stay Stiles?’ Derek mumbles.

Stiles looks down, ‘I spoke to my dad and he agrees this is best so he’s offered the spare room at ours. Of course, he expects you to get a job and pay rent but it's a place to stay. Come on Derek, just let go of this place.’

Derek shakes his head, ‘and what makes you think I want that?’

‘Because, Derek, you deserve more than a crappy house that reminds you of burning, I mean you can’t even look at a candle so how can you bare to live in this place?’ Stiles grabs the sledgehammer back out of Derek’s slack hands and slams it through the wall. ‘Because, Derek, we both know the state wants to take the property off of you and the only solution is to prove that you can do something with it yourself.’ Stiles hits it again, ‘because, Derek, your pack needs a home to go to when things get rough. We all need you to be able to provide for us so we can provide for you. So please, let us help you.’

Derek grabs the hammer out of Stiles’ hands and watches the younger start to open his mouth before the wolf slams the hammer into his own house. Stiles smiles at him, grabbing hold of his arm and nodding at the wolf.

Derek has tears in his eyes and collapse to the floor at Stiles’ feet who goes down with him. Stiles pulls him onto his shoulder and lets the wolf cry on him as he rubs his back.

This is the first time Stiles see’s Derek cry; it definitely isn’t the last.

 

* * *

 

By the time the pack get there Derek is taking the last few items into his car.

Stiles felt sad that despite Derek being at the age he is, he has very few possessions, most of which are his family’s which are played in the box he made with Stiles’, including the glass of sand. That was the first thing he put in his car.

As the cars rounded the corner the pack pile out, holding different types of tools, Stiles gives them places to start on.

  It becomes therapeutic for the pack as the weeks go one and they begin to bond.

Derek can’t deny that they probably all needed to let out some anger and this was the perfect way.

A the weeks go by, everyone seems to get on better too as they become less irritated.

Their pack becomes stronger and Derek happier.

 

* * *

 

After a few weeks in the Stilinski household Derek starts to relearn how to be in a family.

The Sheriff pushes him to work with him while Stiles signs him up classes at Beacon College so that he can finish his degree in surprisingly, creative writing. Stiles asks him about it one day, about why exactly he decided to choose that as his degree.

 Derek told him as they sat on Stiles’ roof, looking at the stars like he and Laura used to, ‘my family would all sit down round a campfire or just at a dinner table sometimes and would ask me to tell them a story, would sit and listen to something I’d make up in my head. They’d all ridiculously applaud me at the end and Cora, especially would be so happy when I’d include her as the heroin. They always had my back, always encouraged me to be who I am so I went to New York and started my degree even though they’d died because I wasn’t the only one that wanted it. I did it for them, I did it for my family and I never had the courage to finish it. Until now, because of you.’ Derek wants to kiss him then, lean in to the man that’s made his life a hundred times better.

Yet, he still couldn’t get round the fact that he couldn’t believe Stiles would want someone like Derek when Stiles was as great as he was. So he settled for taking his hand, lying back and making up constellations with Stiles, who could relight the sun.

 

* * *

 

The day Derek comes back from his first case closed at the police station, he’s met with his pack jumping out with party streamers and balloons from behind the Stilinski’s couch and kitchen counter.

They all tell him it was Stiles and his dad who had organised it, organised a party just for doing something right for once.

Derek can’t help but smile as his pack all celebrate for him, getting along as a big family, just like his old pack had.

  Later that night, when they’d all left and Derek’s getting ready to go to bed, John walks past him and grabs his shoulder, looking the younger in the eye, ‘well done son. I’m proud of you.’

He walks away after that, leaving Derek at the bottom, realising for the first time that he’d found something. A family. A pack. A life.

Derek realised he was going to be okay.

 

* * *

 

They hired a minibus one Saturday, Stiles somehow got selected to drive much to Derek’s chagrin.

They took the pack to Ikea, ushering them to get out while they asked constant questions.

Stiles nudged Derek in the ribs to get him to start talking, Derek sighs but nods his head, ‘we’re all here today as, as you all know, we’ve finished the house.’ He waits as they all start cheering, ‘so I wanted to let you all know that each room in the house is allocated to one of you, me and Stiles went there this morning to put signs on each of your doors. I want you all to have a home at the mansion. A pack house.’ Derek watches as they all smile a small smile at him, obviously pleased and unsure what to do with themselves.

With a role of his eyes, he opens his arms and is instantly hit with around 8 very cuddly people. He can hear Stiles giggling at him and being pulled into the hug by Isaac.

It’s a great moment, a happy moment that adds to the ones he’s been having lately.

Derek steps back after a while, ‘shut up and listen’ he tells them as they all get back into a line. ‘I want you to go and pick out things for your rooms that will make it obviously yours. Pick whatever you want out as I’ll be paying, just meet me at the cash registers in an hour okay?’ They all run, stumbling over each other, all except one of them.

‘What are you doing Stiles? Go and pick your stuff out.’

Stiles looks down at the floor, ‘I wasn’t sure if I was getting a room, I didn’t put a sign for me on one of the doors.’

Derek shakes his head, nudging Stiles, ‘of course you have a room, you idiot. I went and put yours on your door.’ Stiles whips his head up to look at him, ‘you’ve got the room at the top, the one with the flat roof so you can look at the stars. The one you wanted.’

Stiles starts grinning, ‘I thought you were having that one?’

‘Well there’s two rooms up there so I took the one next to it so that we can… um…’ Derek starts to mumble.

Stiles smiles softly, ‘look at the stars together?’

‘Yeah’ Stiles hugs him, a massive bear hug that leaves Derek with a serene, happy feeling.

 He hugs back after a second and ignores the thought as Stiles pulls back that he never wants to let go.

Derek watches Stiles walk off towards Ikea, wondering once again whether he should have just kissed him.

He turns back before Derek can really think about it, ushering him to follow, ‘Come one Derek, we’ve got work to do.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, the pack house is finally finished.

The pack looks up at it, and can’t help thinking that it looks like a [castle](http://www.norwalkquilttrail.org/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/LockwoodMansion.jpg). The house is all stone, travelling high up with vines curling around the structure. Every part of it is magnificent and they couldn’t be prouder of their creation.

Derek smiles, it looks nothing like his old house and he’s grateful for that. The old house was beautiful but this is beyond that and he couldn’t have asked for more.

As the pack walk towards their new home and start making it theirs for real, Derek pulls Stiles back who raises an eyebrow at him. Derek looks down at him and smiles, ‘thank you for this Stiles. Thank you for everything.’

This time it’s Stiles left staring after him.


	5. Meadows, Movies and Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles takes Derek to the place that makes him happiest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only just got it posted in time! i hope you like this one. Please let me know what you think.

 

Derek thought that once the house was built, Stiles would stop the therapy. 

Apparently he was wrong. Stiles turn up in his beat up jeep, music blasting AC/DC with his window down and his hand out the window, trying to catch the wind. 

Derek knows there’s a stupid smile on his face. 

Stiles stops the car and instead of getting out as Derek expected, he indicates for him to get in the other side instead. 

Derek feels like protesting and getting Stiles to get in his car but he feels it’s already a lost battle. He gets in, rolling up the window, turning down the music and grabbing Stiles’ arm to put it back on the steering wheel. He tries not to laugh as the younger man pouts.

 ‘Party pooper.’ Stiles murmurs but starts driving again, taking Derek out of the reserve. 

‘Where are we going?’ Derek questions.

 ‘You’ll see.’ Stiles replies, smirking only to irritate the elder.

 They drive for another 20 minutes, down long lanes and over fields that have obviously been navigated over before. 

Derek sits quietly, listening to Stiles sing along to the radio under his breath as his fingers tap on the stirring wheel. It feels weird to Derek that he knows the only time Stiles is truly silent and peaceful, without erratic movement is when they do yoga or the man is completely at ease. Derek wonders what he’s nervous for at that moment. 

Stiles parks the car near an old oak in the middle of a deserted field, ‘I know you don’t like me that much Stiles but you must realise that even if you bring me out here in the middle of nowhere, I am still a wolf and you will not be able to kill me.’ 

Stiles chuckles, ‘I’m not going to try and kill you, you idiot.’ He stops and faces Derek, ‘although if I really wanted to, believe me, I’d be able to.’ Derek stares at him, shocked for a moment as the boy turns to face the woods calling back, ‘just follow me.’ 

Stiles leads him down a trail, holding a picnic basket from the back of the jeep.

 As he walks he lets the branches slap back at Derek as he goes through and laughing as Derek grunts when he gets hit in the face.

 It takes them around 10 minutes before Stiles stops completely and turns back to Derek looking oddly shy. 

Derek raises his eyebrows, ‘what’s wrong Stiles?’ ‘I’m about to show you something that means a lot to me okay?’ Derek nods, ‘I don’t want you to make a big deal out of it or act like it’s nothing. Just be you.’ 

 Although Derek is confused he nods again and watches as Stiles pulls back vines. 

They step through and Derek’s only though is – _beautiful_. It’s a meadow. A meadow Derek remembers Stiles talking about when they’d made the sand jars – Derek’s still remains on the new fireplace – it was surely the meadow Stiles said his family would come to.

 Flowers were everywhere, every one seeming to have a new shade of colour. The trees above shielded most of the meadow, creating a shield around it while rays of light shone strongly through the dancing leaves that seemed to tower up into the sky. 

Stiles sat down in one of these spots where the sun crept through; crossed legged with his eyes closed. His skin looked golden as the light reflected off his porcelain skin. Every breath made the light flit across his skin as he moved, giving the effect of a diamond. 

Derek thought Stiles was the most captivating thing in the meadow; despite its beauty. 

Derek can’t help but be drawn to him, this spectacular image. He sits beside Stiles and has the privilege of watching as Stiles opens his eyes and the sun creates swirling cognac, amber so deep and gorgeous that Derek wants to be able to look at them always. 

He wonders what Stiles would think of that. 

Stiles is smiling, his wine-rose lips curling up into a smile that Derek wants to kiss into a grin, ‘you okay, Derek?’ 

Stiles lies back while waiting for Derek’s answer, shirt beginning to ride up and showing the sharp v of his hips that Derek kind of wants to bite. 

Derek doesn’t answer because he’s not really sure himself, ‘why did you bring me here Stiles?’ 

Stiles shrugs, ‘We haven’t spent a Saturday doing therapy just the two of us for a while and I thought our therapy today could just be a happy day.’ Stiles brings a hand up to scratch his neck and Derek’s mouth waters, ‘this is a place that makes me happiest and I wanted to give you something else to make you happy too.’ 

Derek moves to lie next to Stiles, ‘well thank you. It’s gorgeous.’ 

They lay back in the meadow like that for hours, eating sandwiches from the picnic basket Stiles had brought with him. 

They’re silent and happy and Derek just wants this. Forever. 

 

* * *

 

Later, when the sun starts to go down, they walk back to the car and start driving again. 

Derek notices after ten minutes that they’re not going back to the pack house but the opposite way.

He question Stiles about it but the younger man doesn’t say a word, only turning the radio on, All of My Days coming out of the speakers and Derek thinks it’s fitting as he looks to the beautiful man beside him. 

After all, Stiles makes it everything alright. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles had brought them to a parking lot just outside of Beacon Hills, cars lined up down the street trying to get into the lot that homed a movie screen. 

He’d brought them to an outdoor movie. 

Stiles parked up and jumped out of the jeep, ‘what do you want?’ 

Derek’s confused for a second, stuttering his answer, ‘u..um. Natchos? And Coke?’ 

‘You sure about that?’ Stiles chuckles at him, winking, ‘good order.’ 

Derek uses the time while Stiles Is gone to try and sort out the mess that is his head. Is this a date? What does Stiles want? Should he make a move?

 Derek hates that someone can screw his head up this much. 

Stiles is opening the door when Derek finally decides that he’s just going to go with whatever this is. 

Stiles places Derek’s nachos and coke on the man’s lap, ‘Jesus that cue took forever.’ He sees Derek’s slightly startled expression, ‘are you okay?’ 

Derek closes his eyes for a moment, taking a breath before opening them again and giving Stiles a tight lipped smile, ‘yeah. I’m okay Stiles.’ 

They sit back and watch The Breakfast Club. 

Derek can’t contain the laughs he makes as Stiles says the lines to him before they happen.

 Derek can’t help his grin as Stiles copies John Bender as he fists pumps the air. 

Derek can’t help it as he falls in love.

 

* * *

 

Stiles drives Derek back to the pack house, pulling up to the driveway. 

They both still have smiles as they turn to each other.

 ‘Thank you Stiles. This has definitely been a very therapeutic day.’ 

Stiles gins and bows in his seat, ‘always of service.’ 

 Derek laughs at him before noticing something at the corner of his mouth, a crumb from a nacho that he’d taken from Derek. 

Derek indicates to It on his own mouth. Stiles reaches up to the wrong place, Derek shakes his head, smiling slightly and reaches up to move it himself. 

Stiles stares at him as Derek swipes the crumb away and holds his chin. 

Derek knows it’s cliché. He knows it may not be a good choice. He knows he might not be right about what Stiles feels for him. 

He knows and he doesn’t care. 

He kisses Stiles.

 


	6. Fiery Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts something neither of them had seen coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last one and will be quite smutty. I'm just glad I got this one up in time. I hope you like it, let me know what you think!

He kisses Stiles.

He kisses Stiles; Stiles doesn’t kiss back.

Derek pushes his lips into the younger man’s who remains still, he doesn’t reciprocate at all, simply waiting for Derek to pull back.

When he does, Stiles sees the fleeting hurt in his eyes and rushes to try and help in some way. Yet when he opens his mouth, Derek shakes his head, ‘it’s okay Stiles. I read things wrong I guess.

‘Derek. I…‘ Stiles tries again.

‘No. Stiles. It’s fine. I just need to go okay?’ Derek opens the car door and rushes out.

Stiles slams back onto his chair in frustration. _Of course Derek would take this as a date!_ He thinks to himself. _How could I be so stupid? I just made him feel like crap!_

Stiles starts driving home, knowing nothing he does now is going to fix the mistake he’s made.

* * *

 

Derek tries to act normal, he really does. He tries to act like it’s all okay. He tries to act like he wasn’t rejected by the one person who he thought would never really turn away from him.

Stiles still comes to the pack meetings, still smiles at everyone, smiles at Derek but it’s not the same. There is no playful flirting or teasing. There are no jibes or rolls of the eye. There’s not even an argument, a recurring thing that would normally happen between Stiles and him at every pack meeting.

Worst of all, there was no Saturday diner meetups, no arts and crafts or raged disagreements about what’s best for Derek. There was no Stiles there at all.

But Derek tried to keep quiet, to continue on with everything and let it go. Derek tried until he just couldn’t anymore.

The pack starts to notice their weirdness, the blatant distance between the pair of them. They try to help but Derek can see Stiles withdraw with every question asked.  He ends up getting mad at both them and Stiles. The pack’s lack of etiquette annoys him to no end but Stiles isn’t helping the situation any.

 Derek is trying.

Stiles, on the other hand, has hardly talked to him.

Stiles sits there throughout the pack meeting that Friday. He’s even more closed off than he has been recently as Derek talks. The alpha decides he’s tired of it.

Erica looks at her phone for the thousandth time than meeting, constantly texting and giggling into the phone. Derek knows exactly how he’s going to get Stiles’ attention.

Stopping mid-sentence, Derek walks over to Erica. Waiting for her to look up at him first, he then takes the phone out of her hands, ‘no distractions, Erica.’ S

he frowns, ‘you never normally tell me off for-‘

‘Well this time I am!’ he shouts, cutting her off. He grabs her arms and twists until he knows that a few centre metres more would break it.

He waits for the shout that never comes.

Normally Stiles would be grabbing his arm by now. Turning Derek round to glare and shout the alpha into submission. Normally Derek hates it but right now he just wants a reaction.

Derek lets go, turning towards Stiles who is blocking his eyes with his arms. Derek can see the cringe on his face under them, can see how hard Stiles is trying to prepare himself for the sound of Erica’s arm breaking. Trying to prepare himself so he won’t say anything.

Derek’s dam breaks. He explodes.

‘What the hell Stiles!’ He yells, watching as Stiles flinches, obviously not expecting the outburst. ‘Just do something! Anything! Instead of sitting there like you don’t give a damn!’

‘Derek-‘ Stiles starts calmly. Too calmly.

‘No Stiles! React! Do anything! Just stop acting like everything is fine and open that mouth that’s normally moving 24/7!’ Derek feels like he’s ran a marathon, breath heavy and heaving.

Stiles stands up slowly, walking up to Derek and slapping him around the cheek.

Derek’s head snaps back half with surprise, ‘don’t you ever fucking twist Erica’s arm like that again! That girl deserves better than your shit.’

Stiles steps back slightly, brushing his hand through his hair and pressing his fingertips into his eyes before looking back at Derek, the only expression on his face sadness. ‘Is that good enough for you Derek?’ Stiles questions before sighing, ‘can everyone just please get out?’ the pack go, Scott placing a supportive hand on Stiles’ shoulder before leaving.

Stiles waits until they’ve all left before speaking again, ‘what do you want from me Derek?’

‘I want you to stop pretending like nothing has happened.’

Stiles’ laugh is hollow, ‘is that what you’ve been doing?’

Derek frowns, ‘maybe not but I also haven’t been distant like you. There’s no need for it.’

Stiles shakes his head, ‘you think everything’s about you don’t you Derek?’ he leans on the sofa, ‘my auntie died a few nights after you kissed me. _That’s_ why I’ve been distant.’ Stiles seems to choke on his own breath as he tries to speak, eyes watering, ‘She was the closest thing to my mom, and now she’s gone too.’

Derek hates himself. He had presumed, he had guessed. He should of questioned, should have tried and yet all he did was jump to conclusions that would hurt Stiles more.

Derek walks towards him, wanting to hug him or something… anything to make him feel better.

Stiles backs away, holding up his hands, ‘don’t Derek. Please’ He wipes his eyes before standing defiantly, ‘I don’t want your pity.’

There silent for a second, Derek watching as Stiles pulls down the sleeves of his jumper, a nervous gesture Derek hadn’t seen before.

Despite this, Stiles stands tall, ‘You want to talk about the kiss? Let’s talk about it.’ Stiles sighs, ‘I know you only probably kissed me because you felt sorry for me, like everyone does, the guy who can’t even get a girl to want to go out with him.’

‘No Stiles! I..’

‘No Derek it’s alright. I need you to understand that I don’t want a relationship. For my own reasons, I don’t want to be with you like that.’

That stops Derek. He nods, of course Stiles doesn’t want him. How could he be so stupid?

‘Okay Stiles.’ Derek gulps, ‘then what do you want?’

Stiles walks towards him and grabs his face in his hands. Holds it still, ‘you know what I want?’

Stiles kisses him.

It’s like fire, devouring and encompassing. It consumes Derek, leaves him burning up and wanting more.

  Stiles breaks away, whispering harshly, ‘I want hate.’

A kiss on the cheek.

‘I want passion.’

A bite on the jaw.

‘I want spite.’

A hiss in an ear.

‘I want sex.’

A drag of teeth on the neck.

‘I want you…’

A hand under a shirt.

‘but only like this.’

A leg between thighs.

‘What do you say, Derek?'

The fire fumes, clouding and everlasting, an unforgiving power. Derek hates it and yet he loves it. He feels hands roaming, breath sweeping and lips colliding.

He sees fire.

‘Yes.’

 


	7. Sexy Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek find out exactly how much they've been missing out on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! I'm just happy with myself for getting this part finished. There will be more parts of the series and I hope you guys stick around to read it! Please let me know what you think.

 

Stiles is biting and sucking at his neck and Derek has no idea what to do.

Derek’s mind is clouded, a thousand thoughts a second pounding through his head as he tries to figure out what to do in this situation. _Stiles is legal now so this is okay right? He’s allowed to do this?_

Stiles’ thigh is between his legs and his hand is under his shirt, scratching at skin that sends zings of electricity through his body, sparking where stiles grinds in to him. Derek always thought that if this happened, he’d be the one in control, he’d take over and show Stiles exactly what to do.

 Apparently Stiles knows how to get an alpha to submit both in life and in bed.

Stiles lifts his head, ‘are you sure you want this Derek? I want this. Need this actually but I don’t want to push you into anything.’ It’s nice to know Stiles still cares after all this, that even when he’s angry and aroused, he’s still Stiles, as much as a mother hen as always.

Perhaps that’s what makes Derek lean in this time, the constant caring. Perhaps it’s how Stiles looks in that moment, hair dishevelled, lips swollen and clothes ruffled, a picture of debauchery. Derek may never know. What he does know is that he needs Stiles as much as Stiles needs him in that moment.

Their lips collide once again, this time with more ferocity, more of the passion Stiles had wanted.

They make their way to Derek’s bedroom as he has the bigger bed, an already tough feat as their rooms are on the top level. Clothes are thrown as they walk up the 5 sets of stairs, taking way too long as they stop every five seconds to indulge in the other person.

Derek eventually has had enough, picking Stiles up at the waist, waiting for the younger man to wrap his legs around him before setting his hands on Stiles’ ass.

Derek throws open the door with his foot, letting it crack against the wall as he almost runs into the room, throwing Stiles down onto the bed.

The wolf takes a second to just look at Stiles on his bed, lay out and waiting for him to act. Derek had pictured this moment so many times but in his head he had never gotten the gorgeous paleness or the amount of dotted moles correct. This image was more perfect that he ever could have created in his head.

Stiles whines, moving his arms out to Derek who finally reacts, leaning over to kiss up Stiles’ chest and to his mouth, biting at his lips and fighting for dominance with tongues. Derek wins but only because he surprises Stiles with a hand on his dick, watching as Stiles’ back arches on the mattress as his hand slides down the silky skin.

‘Please, Derek’ Stiles calls out.

‘Please what?’ Derek questions, smirking.

‘Lube. Now.’ He tells him and Derek instantly goes searching, reaching for the lube he knows he has under his pillow and the condoms in his draw.

When he comes back to Stiles, the younger man is looking at him strangely, ‘what’s wrong Stiles?’

He bites his lip, ‘I need you to know I’ve never done this before.’

Derek swallows thickly, he knew Stiles hadn’t really had a relationship but he thought for sure that by now he would have had sex. Derek felt possessiveness rise up in his chest, unable to not feel pleased of the fact that he’s be the first person to take Stiles, the first one to touch Stiles’ gorgeous body. The first to put his cock in him.

He had to make sure Stiles’ was sure about it first.

‘You sure you want to do this then?’ Derek questions.

Stiles looks surprised, ‘you still want to?’

Derek frowns, ‘Of course I do Stiles.’ the other smiles, ‘to be honest, it’s ridiculously hot.’

‘Yeah?’ Stiles raises an eyebrow, a glint in his eye.

‘Yeah.’ Derek replies and starts kissing down Stiles’ chest, ‘I get to be the first person to do this.’ He swirls his tongue around Stiles’ nipple, using his hand to twists and flick the other. Stiles is gasping, eyes blown wide.

‘And this.’ Derek sucks and bites a hicky in the v of Stiles’ hip. The younger man’s hips snap up.

‘And this’ Derek growls as his lips slide on the tip of Stiles’ dick, his tongue making patterns on Stiles’ slit. Stiles is pressing a fist to his mouth, trying to hide the sounds as Derek moves down his dick, taking it nearly all the way to the bottom before bobbing and leaving a line with his tongue on the vein on the underside of his dick.

Little whimpers come out of Stiles, despite his efforts. Derek wants to hear more, every whine and groan that falls from Stiles’ lips as Derek pulls him apart.

He crawls back up Stiles body, and pulls the fist away from his mouth, ‘you do that again and your hands are being tied up.’ Derek warns him. Stiles’ eyes go wide and Derek gets to hear the beautiful wavering of breath that escaped from Stiles’ plush lips – apparently he wouldn’t be opposed to being tied up.

Derek picks the lube up and slicks his fingers, making sure he’s not going to hurt Stiles, that he’s going to give him the best possible first time.

Derek enters one finger into Stiles, distracting the younger man with kisses and strokes of his dick.

 Before long he’s giving Stiles two, and then three fingers, watching as they pull in and out of Stiles and seeing the drag of his rim as he goes, feeling near physical pain at having to wait a while longer to have that round, hot, tight ass around his dick instead.

Stiles begins to push back on Derek, mumbling incoherent words under his breath as he begins to get lost in the pleasure.

breath as he begins to get lost in the pleasure.

Derek angles his fingers and sees and hears more than feels when he reaches Stiles’ spot inside him. Stiles nearly screams, head banging against the headboard – although he doesn’t seem to feel it – and his toes curl as his eyes roll back. Derek knows he’s never going to get any of this out of his head.

Stiles seems to have enough of the teasing as he pulls Derek’s fingers out of him and finishes stretching himself, ‘if you carry on doing that, I’m going to come before we get to the good stuff’ he tells Derek.

Derek is mesmerised by the sight as Stiles stretches himself, back bent and face covered in pleasure. He doesn’t understand how this man has not had a million guys and girls wanting to be with him. Maybe they have and Stiles is just terrible at noticing.

Stiles stares at him, ‘Sit down by the headboard.’ He commands and Derek does just that, no argument and let’s Stiles lead the way.

Once he’s stretched, the younger man crawls up Derek’s legs, bringing the condom and lube with him, he looks at the condom, considering something before turning to Derek, ‘do we need this? I mean I’m clean, obviously, and I’m guessing you can’t get anything?’ Derek nods, agreeing and watches as Stiles bites his lips and looks at Derek shyly, ‘and I kind of want to feel you in me as much as possible.’

Derek nods so enthusiastically that he’s kind of embarrassed by it but Stiles only giggles and throws the condom over the other side of the room.

Stiles starts applying the lube onto Derek’s dick before he guides his ass over it and Derek finally realises what he’s about to do and nearly comes right there.

Derek’s dick catches on Stiles’ rim and they both whimper slightly before Stiles starts to move down, groaning as he reaches the hilt and tries to adjust to Derek’s cock.

The wolf feels like he’s about to explode. Stiles is so hot around him, so deliciously tight that Derek has no idea how long he’s going to last.

Once Stiles has gotten adjusted, he moves back up again before letting gravity pull him back down, leaving them both with groans and hisses of pleasure.

Stiles rolls his hips and apparently finds his spot and gasps on Derek’s dick, rolling his hips again to find it as Derek slowly loses his mind. Stiles lifts slightly before pressing back down on his prostate and Derek feels the way he stiffens, feels the tightening of Stiles’ muscles as the pleasure courses through him.

Stiles keeps it up, going up and down on Derek’s dick as he rolls his body, using Derek and the headboard as support. Derek helps Stiles, holding and moving Stiles’ hips so the younger can move faster.

‘Derek.’ Stiles chokes out. ‘I need… need more.’

The wolf nods and spins them around so Stiles is under him, He wraps Stiles’ legs around his waste and he begins to pound into the younger, letting himself use some of his werewolf strength and stamina to keep going so he can watch Stiles fall apart on his cock, mouth wide open and whiskey eyes nearly all black.

Stiles keeps repeating his name, a litany of, ‘Derek’s’ falling from his lips and Derek continues hitting his prostate every time. Stiles reaches down to his own cock and starts sliding his hand up and down, sliding his thumb over his slit, ‘I’m close.’ He tells Derek, eyes closing and body writhing.

Derek feels his own ending coming, ‘look at me Stiles,’ he commands so that he gets to see his beautiful eyes. Stiles comes as they make eye contact. He actually screams through his release, body shaking as he comes down, panting.

The look of Stiles, so completely wrecked is what pushes Derek over the edge too who comes with a growl, body bending over Stiles as the pleasure leaves him overwhelmed.

Derek turns and lays beside Stiles, both of them breathing hard, hearts pounding. 

tiles turns to Derek, a smirk on his face, ‘we are so doing that again.’

Derek can’t help smiling back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and kudos as they make my day and subscribe so you know when the next installment is out.


End file.
